My Amory
by easytoimagine
Summary: Caroline Forbes is a tribrid, witch, wolf and vampire. She's looking for her pack, her parents and trying not to get killed in New Orleans. She crosses paths with Klaus Mikaelson a friend in the making whilst battling with her problems. Can he help her, can he keep her safe and most importantly can he make her whole?
1. Chapter 1

"Welcome to New Orleans, the living get easily lost and the dead stick around to play!" I hear the eerie voice of woman behind me say as she leads on unsuspecting tourists to the darkened corners of the quarter. I turn back to the scene in front of me, the vibrant colours shimmer down whilst the singers, dancers and drummers descend upon the street. The quarter is booming and the air feels tense. I raise my hand to my bronze coloured necklace and slip it under my shirt as I look around to find aa bar.

If I'm doing this I'm going to need some liquid courage. I spot a modern looking place which fits in very well with the quarter. _Rousseus_. I make my way towards the bar and take a deep breath as I enter the place.

_Confidence Forbes. You can do this._

The place reminds me of the Mystic Grill back home but this bar looks darker, the lighting is low and the previously tense air is now electrifying as it gives my skin a pleasant burn. I look around and spot a free seat at the bar, I make my way there and sit down without drawing too much attention.

"Hi, what can I get you?" asks a blonde with shallow blue eyes.

"Bourbon please."

"My names Camille, but you can call me Cami, you're new here, tourist?"

"Yeah, but I might stay a while. I'm Caroline"

"Nice to meet you, here you go" she says as she slides the glass of bourbon to me. She seems nice enough but I know from personal experience that looks can be deceiving. _Keep it simple Care _I think as she starts trying to break my character down through her eyes. She surreptitiously scans me but my instincts tell me what she's doing. "Visiting friends?"

"Something like that." Her eyes glance to my right just for a second and I can tell by the shift in the air that someone is approaching me from behind.

"Hello beautiful, you're new here." I hear a silky smooth voice with a vibrato say into my ear, I'm ready and turn my head to the newcomer who is flanked by 3 other men. His eyes are chocolate brown and his smirk reminds me that not everything is unicorns and rainbows in New Orleans.

I compose myself, "Yeah, just passing through" I keep it simple and short.

"My name is Marcel, I'm the King of the Quarter, it's a pleasure to meet you." He says as he extends his hand suggesting that I do the same.

"Caroline." I say as he lifts my hand and places a kiss on it.

"Is it Caroline like Madonna or do you have a last name." He says with an edge to his voice.

I don't know what comes over me but my confidence reaches a new high. "Yes I do have a last name, but you can just call me Caroline." I say in a resolute voice, he edges further towards me but I keep still not to show any fear.

"My, my you do have a sharp tongue, and I like feisty little things with sharp tongues. Lovely to meet you darling the names Kol, Kol Mikaelson." Another man with chestnut brown hair and eyes says as he seemingly undresses me with his eyes. _Mikaelson, original vampire and brother to the hybrid. _I process the thought while keeping on my poker face.

"Pleasures all yours" I murmur as I roll my eyes and turn back towards my drink. I gulp it down and stand from my seat as someone grasps my arm, my senses are on high alert and I can tell it's Marcel.

"Now honey, welcome to this city and seeing how brave you are, I will allow you to stay in my city but you need to know the rules. One, no killing other vampires, two witches are not allowed to do any magic and three don't kill the humans, drink and compel. Break any of these and I will kill you." He says with his sinister smirk. I look down at my arm which is still being held by him, I look at him and raise my perfectly curved eyebrow as he unhands me.

"Thank you for the help Marcel. Lovely to meet you Cami. Kol." I say with a nod, I turn and head out of the bar.

I walk in the direction of my newly unpacked apartment which I bought this morning when I see a man painting a snowflake on a canvas. I stop, stare and feel tears slowly gather in my eyes as I see the loneliness he feels. I shift closer towards the painting and stop. The air vibrates around me as I notice someone standing next to me.

"Beautiful isn't it?" I hear a British accent smooth as honey say.

"Lonely, beautiful but lonely." I whisper as I find comfort in my necklace. Not turning to face the man as I continue to follow the brush strokes of the artist with my eyes.

"What makes you say that?" he asks.

"How do I explain it? I mumble. "Snowflakes are one of a kind, unique in every sense of the way, right?" I wait for his response as I see him nod from the corner of my eye. "Well, what if that makes it lonely? Knowing that there isn't a snowflake like that one. He's an artist, meaning he's one of a kind. I wonder if he sees himself as a snowflake…if his creation is just a manifestation of himself." I whisper the ending, thinking to myself as I notice that the man is still standing beside me. I realise what I just said " sorry, I talk too much" I murmur as I begin to move away from his magnification.

"No, no don't apologize, I find you fascinating love." He looks at me astonished before he composes himself. "Klaus, Klaus Mikealson." He says as he draws me in with his eyes.

"Caroline Forbes, Mikealson, oh I just met your brother, Kol right?" I remember

"Yes" he chuckles, "tell me he didn't hit on you" he cringes

"He tried, called me a feisty little thing with a sharp tongue" I giggle.

"Ignore him, he hits on anything that moves."

"Yeah I figured" I smile at him.

"Really though, you are fascinating" he repeats

"Umm thanks" I carefully say as I look away from his mesmerising eyes and adorable dimples, _Stop Caroline, he's a stranger, but that doesn't mean you can't appreciate his assets. _I turn to leave and start walking away when he follows me.

"It's not safe for a beautiful woman, such as yourself, to be walking home in the dark. Let me" he says as he pulls his arm out for me to join. Something draws me to him and lets me hook my arm around his. "So are you an artist?" he asks as he guides me to the shining lights

"Well if you call throwing a few paints onto a canvas and spinning it being an artist, then yeah sure" He looks confused and I giggle, "I'm what you call an abstract artist I guess."

"You don't sound too sure?" he pries for more information

"What I do isn't exactly what you would consider the natural sense of art. I throw paints at a canvas through any means possible and have it on a turn able stand so that I can let gravity doo some of the work whilst I find my inspiration." I explain.

"That definitely sounds like art so there isn't any confusion about it." He convinces himself.

"Well I see painting as a metaphor for control. Every choice is mine, the canvas, the colour. It taught me a lot about life. As a child I didn't really have a sense of the world or my place in it but art taught me that my vision could be achieved by sheer force of will. The same can be said is true of life, provided that I refuse to let anything stand in the way." I say as my eyes look on into the distance remembering the loneliness and neglect I felt as well as the suffocation. I shake my head to get rid of those thoughts and look at Klaus who is just staring at me as I notice him swallow and our pace slow. His eyes are swimming with tears. It's intense, electrifying until I look away and notice that we're standing in front of my apartment. "Well thank you for walking me home Klaus." I look back and notice that he is genuinely smiling at me as our eyes make contact again.

"It was a pleasure love, and if you need anything in the city please don't hesitate to ask me, I'm ususally down by the bar, Rousseus." He says softly as he lifts my hand and presses a gentle kiss on it without breaking eye contact. "You are quite the snowflake Caroline."

"Goodbye Klaus" I smile at him and turn to open the door as I hear him whisper "hope to see you soon sweetheart" into the wind and then flash away.

I enter my apartment, close the door and lean against it._ Great, I met the king of New Orleans, an original vampire and then had a pleasant chat with the original hybrid as he walked me home. Well don Caroline, well done_ I think sarcastically. Just need to find my pack, figure out how I'm a tribrid and try not to get killed. _All in a day's work, one step at a time Care, one step at a time._


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the reviews on my other stories, I hope you like this one. The characters may seem OC but with the plotline I think it fits. There is no Hayley or baby. Klaus and Marcel are co-rulers of New Orléans, Kol isn't dead, Klaus already broke the hybrid curse with Katharine but she isn't dead.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter and please review.**

I woke up to the sun streaming through the window down onto my face and a muffled saxophone beat flowing through the room from outside. I recalled how I ended up here, how my life had changed and the long journey that I had surrendered to make today.

It all started with when I was turned, _Katherine fucking Pierce_, the bitch of all bitches who suffocated me with a pillow, horrible way to do I know. But I'm grateful, yes I hate her, but I like who I am now to the neurotic control freak I was I my human days. Sure I still have a few insecure tendencies but who doesn't, with becoming a vampire I learnt to control that side of me and I was happy.

Until my father – again adoptive – came back to town, after he left my mother once he found out he was gay, to 'fix' me. He tortured me so that I could be conditioned to not drink blood which continued for 4 days until my mother came to save me with her trusty gun. I got out but the experience made me question myself, was I a monster? Yes, I killed someone when I had first turned but it was an accident and I hate myself that I killed an innocent man.

Once I had transitioned I started remembering _Damon_, the jackass who compelled, abused and raped me for days on end without me knowing it. I want to kill him, I want to make him suffer like I did, but I won't for _Elena_, one of my best friends who is in love with him. But I didn't let him get away with it, I made sure to kick his ass twice and get a great right hook to his jaw which dislocated.

Those were 2 of the worst experiences in my life but nothing compared to finding out that my parents weren't even my real parents.

_**Flashback:**_

"_And to Caroline Forbes, Elizabeth Forbes leaves you a safe deposit box key in the bank of Mystic Falls" the lawyer carrying out my mother's will says. I take the key and walk away, out of the house to find sanctuary in the corner of the woods which joins on to the town waterfall. _

'_Why a key, why not the house or the car. A key, a safe deposit box key' I thought over and over again trying to make sense of it as the hours passed until I had enough and the fear of finding out what was in the box turned into curiosity which consumed me._

_I flashed towards the bank until I got to the front desk and compelled the receptionist to let me see the box without having an appointment. _

"_Here you go Miss Forbes" the woman said as she placed a large metallic box onto the table producing a hollow thud as she did so. She smiled brightly and then turned and walked out leaving me with a box literally full of secrets. I had an ominous feeling as I sat down on the chair and placed the key in the lock and turned. It opened and in it there were…_

…_letters, hundreds of letters in a mixture of white and brown envelopes, pictures of families, children and babies, some of them had a familiar feel to them. As I dug through the contents I felt big wads of paper lining the bottom of the box, I took a closer look and saw money, thousands upon thousands of bills packed in bunches of hundreds . I was too shocked to move until I saw a letter, the only letter, which was addressed to me. I slowly opened it to reveal a set of baby pictures with other people and a 3 page letter. _

'_My dear Caroline,_

_If you are reading this then it means that I'm no longer with you. Let me start by saying that I'm sorry. I'm truly sorry for what you will find out as you look through this box but you must keep everything in here as safe as possible and away from others. Know that I love you and regardless of who you are I have always, and always will love you. My daughter, Caroline Forbes. As you look through this your life will change, you'll have lots of questions and not many answers I suppose but you can find them by finding the people that I mention later on. Just be careful of who you trust and share this with. You are unique and special._

_I love you, my baby girl._

_Be safe.'_

_That was the first page and the rest outlined details of who I was, my parents weren't my real parents, I was given away to be protected. My biological mother, Josephine Renée, is a witch and my actual father Zachary Amory is a werewolf, who has lived for a thousand years and has been watching over me from the day I was born even if we'd never met before. In the letter was included an address to find a mutual friend who could help me understand who and what I am._

_Sophie Devereux - 261 Bourbon Street New Orleans_

_I called in the woman and compelled her to get me a bag to put the contents of the box in. She returned within a few minutes and after I transferred everything from the box to the bag, I compelled her to forget me. I ran back home with the bag to find the house empty and dark. I switched on the lights and poured the stuff in the bag onto the table to sort through. The next few hours were spent to look through the information and pictures to memorise details and faces of my biological family. _

_The weeks after finding out the truth I tried to go back to being normal, well as normal as a vampire who looks 17 years old but is actually 19 can get. But every waking moment was filled with questions which filled my mind until I had enough and made a monumental decision._

_Here I come New Orleans._

The memories faded and I stared out of the window whilst twirling my fingers around my necklace. The necklace which I found out hid what I am. If I took it off, vampires, wolves and witches near me would be able to tell that I was an impossibility in nature, an abomination. The necklace kept me safe, the only thing which my real parents had left me, the only piece of jewellery I wore from the day that I was born.

I shake my head and prepare myself for the day to come. The questions that would finally be answered by a stranger who knew more about me than I did.

I got up and got dressed in a light blue summer dress with a white jean jacket and brown boots which I adored. I checked myself in the mirror and then opened the door to my flat to enter the world which I would find my answers in. The street was filled with dancers like it was last night but these people were from doing the salsa, tango and other dances which were snappy and sharp. As I passed them, their music started to be drowned out by saxophone and trumpet beats. I arrived at 261 Bourbon street and knocked on the door.

No answer, I knocked again and waited for a couple of minutes until a woman in her late 30's noticed me. Her eyes glowed green and her hair was set back in a high ponytail.

"Honey, if you're looking for Sophie you won't find her here, she's working in Rouseous at the moment, you should head over there sweetie." She said as she moved to the rhythm of the street music.

"Thank you" I say as I nod and make my way to Rouseous to find Sophie Devereux.

I open the door and make my way to the bar like I did last night and notice familiar faces glancing at me. Marcel, Kol, Klaus and a new man in a suit share glances as they look at me. I turn back to the bartender.

"Cami, right?" I say as I remember the shallow blue eyes from yesterday.

"Hi Caroline, so you're staying then I suppose?" She says as she tries to dig further through my character, she's nice I suppose but the way she held herself made me uncomfortable.

"Like I said last night, visiting friends. I was told that Sophie Devereux worked here?" I hide my statement as a question as I notice her hold my gaze for a few seconds longer than ususal.

"Uh… yeah she does, I'll get her for you." She says as she walks away to the back and murmurs "Hey Sophie a girls asking for you" which I heard with my vampire hearing. A young, brunette woman with a bandana in her hair comes out from the back whilst wiping her hands on a towel. She looks around the bar and as her eyes meet mine, they widen with recognition.

"Caroline?" she whispers as the towel drops from her hands.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hope you like this chapter, it's really long since most of you wanted longer chapters. Please review and tell me what you think :D_

"**Uh… yeah she does, I'll get her for you." She says as she walks away to the back and murmurs "Hey Sophie a girls asking for you" which I heard with my vampire hearing. A young, brunette woman with a bandana in her hair comes out from the back whilst wiping her hands on a towel. She looks around the bar and as her eyes meet mine, they widen with recognition.**

"**Caroline?" she whispers as the towel drops from her hands. **

And slowly walks towards me as I see tears fill her eyes, the bar becomes silent as I notice that the previously quiet murmurs of others seized the moment that Sophie dropped the towel. I continue to look at this woman who I recognise from some of the pictures that were in the letters. She looks the same but from the heartbeat that I hear pounding from her tells me that she must be a witch.

I stay frozen on the spot but whisper her name. She nods and smiles from cheek to cheek as her pace picks up and she envelopes me in a hug. My arms move to her back through instinct.

"How… why… what happened? How are you here?" She says in a breathless tone as she continues to smile and tears start flooding out from her eyes. I notice her looking over every feature of my face, as if she is trying to memorise me.

"Um…well" I look around the bar and see that everyone is staring at me and Sophie. _You must keep everything in here as safe as possible and away from others. _The words ring in my head and I instantly feel uncomfortable being in a public space as this. "Could we…um…go somewhere quiet?" She catches on and nods quickly as she grabs my arm gently and drags me out of the bar to the house that I had previously knocked on. She opened the door,

"Come in Caroline." I glance behind me and see a couple of shadows against the wall telling me that we'd been followed, I enter and look around. The interior seems late Victorian but yet modern, there are no pictures but ornaments from various countries, a group of elephants from India, a pair of drums from somewhere in Africa and a sword hooked up onto the wall which had German engravings on it.

"Come on sweetie, you probably have sooo many questions, let me get you something to drink…how does chamomile tea sound? Your mother used to love it, especially when she was pregnant with you, she practically lived on the stuff. Give me a minute, you just stay here, don't go anywhere, and I'll be back in a tick!" she said as she rushed around the room, picking up grimoires and loose pieces of papers which were scattered around the room.

_Your mother used to love it, especially when she was pregnant with you._

The thought kept going round and round in my head as I comprehended the fact that this woman that I met just a few minutes ago knew my real mother. _Used to._ As in past tense. Is she dead, is she here, would I get to meet her or have I already lost that chance. Again questions filled my head as I slumped down onto the sofa to prevent the dizziness. Sophie entered the room with two cups of tea, she handed me one as she again tried to memorise my face.

"You look so much like her, her smile and nose but you have your father's eyes and cheekbones." She whispers as she hands me the cup of chamomile tea.

My eyes widen and I can't help but ask "are they here, my parents, are they here?" My voice comes out hoarse and I wince as I dread the answer.

"Oh honey, there not here in New Orleans at the moment but seeing as you're here I called them to let them know to come down." She scans my face and I can tell she's about to ask me something deep. "How did you know? About me, about what you are?"

I take a sip of the tea and it's soothing taste fills my body with warmth. I draw in a sharp breath. "My mom, adoptive mom, she…died in a car crash. Um… she left me a key for a safe deposit box which contained letters and pictures. It told me to find you, that you could tell me about.. well…me. I don't know what exactly I am all I know is that my father is a werewolf and my mother is a witch. Which would make me a hybrid but I'm a vampire so I don't really know how that would work. This necklace protects me from others recognising what I am and my parents are currently out of town but they're coming down and then we're going to have one big happy family reunion" I say until I end with slight sarcasm. "That's all I know but what I still don't understand is why I was given away in the first place. In the letter it said it was for protection, but what was I being protected from?" My tine piqued with curiosity.

"Caroline, what you have to understand is that you were born to be a hybrid, a witch and werewolf, something which has never happened in nature before. Your mother isn't just any witch, she's a very powerful one. Have you ever heard of the Original witch?" I nod. "And do you know of the Original vampires and the Original hybrid?" Again I nod. "One of your ancestors and the Original witch were best friends, they were taught together and her family bloodline was of pure witches, whilst Esther's bloodline was a mixture of witch and mortal. This ancestor was more powerful than Esther but she hid it because in times like that it was dangerous to have that much power, you could be revolted against, feared and even killed because you were seen as a threat. The bloodline continued to be pure witch until you came along. Your mother married your father and had you but it didn't seem likely for them to be able to have a child since they're from different lineages, your mother gave up that choice for Zachary and they were ecstatic when they found out about you. Your mother and father were mates, they were destined to be together and it took them 1000 years to finally find each other. Once the news of you came about, your mother started to have visions of someone coming after you when you were about 5 or 6, someone who would use your magic and bend you to their will. As the pregnancy continued, the visions increased in timing and severity. Me and your mother contacted the spirits and they said that you would be too much for nature to balance out so they had to make a choice, abort you or leave you to grow up until you became of age to practice magic and discover your wolf side. But seeing as you're a vampire I'm going to consult a friend of mine to help you unlock your magic." It was too much, a major information overload. I ran my fingers through my hair.

"But how do you fit into this?"

"Me, honey, I'm your mother's sister, you are my niece and I as well as your parents both biological and adoptive have protected you since the moment you were born. We've watched over you, the first day of school, your 16th birthday, the day you transitioned into a vampire and the days your adoptive parents died. We weren't physically there but used other means such as the necklace which locks you onto each one of us so that we can sense if you're in danger or nervous which I must say is quite a lot of times. Especially the first day of high school, my dear, I still remember your heart pounding like a hummingbird." She giggles and I couldn't help laughing along. And then it occurred to me.

"Wait, if your my aunt then how come you look so young? Shouldn't you look like a 40 year old instead of a 20 year old?"

"Oh sweetie that's magic for you, or just some simple herbs that make me age very, very slow but let's keep that between us girls." I giggled, she was a cool aunt that I always wanted, someone who I could talk to about anything.

"So, how does this necklace work exactly?" I ask as I twirl the pendant around my fingers.

"As I said before, your parents gave it to you, your mother handcrafted it out of pure magic using her and Zachary's blood so that it would hide your witch and wolf sides from any supernatural being as well as locking you onto us."

"But I was turned into a vampire, shouldn't my magic and wolf genes have died when I turned into a vampire?" I ask as I try to make sense of the logic.

"Well, technically yes, but as we can both see your alive and well here, it's something that I'll try to work out with the help of a friend of mine." I started worrying thinking about the words in the letter about trusting certain people. It was as if she could read my thoughts.

"Don't worry dear, this friend of mine is very trustworthy, the Original vampire, Elijah Mikaelson, he's a good friend and he owes me a favour. His brother is a hybrid, a wolf and vampire so we could use his help as well but be careful around him… he's not as honourable as his brother." She says as I can clearly see the worry on her face.

"Klaus…um… I kind of, sort of met him already." I whisper and wince as her eyes flash and she suddenly stands to attention.

"You did what?! Caroline, even though we'll be needing his help, you can't trust him, not from what I've seen." She huffs. "When did you meet him?"

"Yesterday, I was walking around and stopped to watch a painter when he appeared and we got talking about some art, then he walked me home, we said goodnight and then he left. Simple really." I deliberately leave out the details of the conversation mostly of embarrassment of over sharing my feelings with him.

"He didn't threaten you?" She asks curiously.

"Threaten me? God no, like I said we just talked." She breathes a sign of relief.

"Why are you scared of him?" She puffs out her chest

"I'm not scared of him, it's just that, that man is definatly not known for his patience. He's the king of the French Quarter as well as Marcel. Marcel, another player that you need to be careful of dear. Excuse my French but they're both narcissistic wankers if you ask me." I start laughing uncontrollably and she joins in. "Ok, sweetie, enough of this serious talk, let me show you New Orleans, we can leave the business talk to your parents when they arrive." She winks at me and leads me out into the open air of the French Quarter.

"Come along sweetie, we'll go down to Rouseous first so that I can explain that my sudden disappearance was due to a very good friend of mine visiting." She gives me a genuine smile and I can't help but to smile back at her.

We enter the bar, the place is packed with people. I feel someone burning my skin from looking at me, I turn towards them and notice it's Klaus as he sits with Marcel, Kol and a few other people, I quickly turn away and continue walking behind Sophie who is now talking to Camille.

"Cami, I'd like to introduce a very dear friend of mine, Caroline Forbes, Caroline meet Cami."

"Yeah, we met before." I say with a slight smile as she pours me a bourbon.

"Bourbon right, not many can withstand such a strong drink"

"Yeah well, what can I say, I'm just tough like that" I say with a wink and we both laugh and I sit myself at the bar.

"Ah, Caroline Forbes. I've finally learnt your last name, bella, why don't you join me and my friends over there, you can come along as well Sophie." I hesitate to answer and look towards Sophie who just glares at him with daggers. "Please, I insist." My confidence rises to a new high.

"Well, seeing as you've made the jaw-dropping discovery of my last name, how can I refuse" I say with sarcasm and add a false smile and hear a snigger coming from Klaus who looks at me with a smirk as he slightly tilts his head back and enjoys the scene playing out between me and Marcel. I roll my eyes and turn back away from him. "Now come on bella, I think we got off on the wrong foot, let's start again, won't you please sit with me and my friends in _my_ bar" I hear the tension in his voice and whilst everyone hears the thinly veiled threat I turn back and smile.

"Of course, Marcel, since you asked so nicely, lead the way." I grab another bourbon which Cami had poured and join Sophie as she makes her way to the table. Marcel sits opposite me and next to Klaus as he stares and takes in all of my features.

"Ah, Caroline, we meet again, I knew you couldn't resist my charm." I hear Kol say to me with a grin on his face.

"Yes Kol, that's exactly why I'm sitting here, your charm drew me in and there was nothing I could do to stop that." I say full of sarcasm as everyone around the table laughs.

"What did I tell you, feisty little thing." I chuckle.

"You really need new pickup lines." I hear Klaus and Sophie snort as Marcel smirks and takes a sip of his drink.

"What! My lines are awesome, you need to say that to Klaus, he's the one with old material."

"Really?!" I say with a disbelieving smile.

"Little brother, I don't need pickup lines, but even when I use them I have women falling all over me." I snort and giggle.

"Well brother let's put that to the test shall we. Try your lines on sweet Caroline here and if any of them work then you win my baseball collection, but if you lose then I get to punch in the face with no retaliation. Deal?" Klaus looks at me and I raise my perfectly curved eyebrow. He stares straight into my eyes and says "Deal" to Kol.

"Ok, here we go, ready Carebear?" I smile

"Carebear?" Klaus shakes his head. Whilst Kol just nods like a puppy and I nod back. I face Klaus and tilt my head as if to say go. He gives me a quick scan, a wolfish grin and says:

"Hey, how you doin'?"

A perfectly eyebrow raise, "did you just Joey Tribiani me?"

He recovers quickly, "well yes. How are you love"

"Needing more alcohol apparently, we're definatly not having a sober conversation." As I gesture to Cami for another drink as everyone sniggers at Klaus for his fail.

"Well I'm already drunk on you love so I'm guessing your half way there." He smirks

"You did not just say that" I do a facepalm and look back at Klaus and raise my eyebrows.

"If I could rearrange the alphabet, I'd put 'U' and 'I' together."

"But it's perfect the way it already is, with 'N' and 'O' together."

"Did it hurt when tyou fell out of heaven?"

"Did it hurt when they kicked your ass out of hell?"

"I think I can make you very happy."

"Oh, so you're leaving?" I smirk.

"You must be tired from running around in my mind all day?"

"Yeah, that damn exit door is very well hidden."

"Let's go back to my room and do some math: add a bed, subtract our clothes, divide our legs and multiply."

"My 'no' is as never ending as the value of pi."

"So, is it safe to say that I'll score?"

"You'll definatly score a hard knee to your balls."

"Would like an Australian kiss? It's just like a French kiss but down under.

"Would you like an Australian headshot? It's just like a normal headshot but down under."

"Well, here I am. What were your other two wishes?"

"Oh yeah! I wished for something worse than death?"

"Damn, Forbes has claws. Bring up the ante Klaus! Go Original on her ass!" Marcel says. Klaus smirks at me as if he's about to unveil his secret weapon.

"Original vampires are immune to the compulsion of ordinary vampires but why do I feel like I'm under your command?" I can't think of my comeback so I just turn my head away and smile.

"You think my bite is deadly? But it's your smile that leaves me with such sweet death." My mouth turns up into a curve.

"There's a twitch, bring it home Klaus." Marcel says with a giddy look on his face.

"You're just like the white oak stake. You can set my whole body on fire."

I start laughing and so does everyone else.

"I'm impressed."

"Why thank you sweetheart." He chuckles and I giggle along with him. Then I compose myself.

"But I'm still not falling at your feet" I smirk and sip my drink.

"oooohhhh" I hear Kol and Marcel say in unison.

"I must say that was very well played Caroline, I commend you on the effort."

I snort, "the effort! Honey I blew you out of the water? You just got lucky with your lines!" I scoff.

"Well let me make it up to you by showing you around the city love."

I'm about to reply when my phone starts ringing, I check and see that its Bonnie calling.

"I'm sorry, I've got to take this" I say and rush out of the bar.

"Hello, Bonnie?"

"Care, I need you…help…?" her hoarse voice whispers into my ear.


	4. Chapter 4

**I start laughing and so does everyone else.**

"**I'm impressed."**

"**Why thank you sweetheart." He chuckles and I giggle along with him. Then I compose myself.**

"**But I'm still not falling at your feet" I smirk and sip my drink.**

"**oooohhhh" I hear Kol and Marcel say in unison.**

"**I must say that was very well played Caroline, I commend you on the effort."**

**I snort, "the effort! Honey I blew you out of the water? You just got lucky with your lines!" I scoff.**

"**Well let me make it up to you by showing you around the city love."**

**I'm about to reply when my phone starts ringing, I check and see that its Bonnie calling.**

"**I'm sorry, I've got to take this" I say and rush out of the bar.**

"**Hello, Bonnie?" **

"**Care, I need you…help…?" her hoarse voice whispers into my ear.**

"Bonnie, whats wrong! What happened?!" I whisper frantically glancing around to make sure no one was paying any attention to me.

"Jeremy, he… he…."

"Bon, what did Jeremy do?"

"He… he got drunk and we had a fight…I ran away and when I came home he was waiting for me… Care he… he hit me!" Bonnie says as she starts sobbing through the phone. My rage spiked, and I gripped the lamppost near me and squeezed the metal bending it causing the light to shift to an angle.

"Bonnie, where are you right now?" I say not caring if anyone heard.

"I'm in a hotel, I grabbed some of my clothes and started driving. I don't know what to do Care, I need your help, please." She begs me.

"Bonnie, come to New Orleans?" I reveal whilst closing my eyes, hoping that this was the right decision to make, but she's my friend and she needs my help and I don't let my friends down, ever.

"New Orleans? Care, I thought you were in Atlanta? Why are you there?" She starts questioning me as I take in a deep breath and look around again.

"Bon, I can't tell you over the phone, Just come down to New Orleans, the French Quarter. I'll explain everything once you get here, I promise."

"Ok, I'll be there tomorrow morning, then I want you explaining everything to me… thank you Caroline."

"I will, meet me at 261 Bourbon Street, you're my best friend Bon, I won't let you down, I'll always be there when you need."

"See you soon Care, bye, love you" she says into the phone.

"K, bye Bon, love you too" I whisper and lean my head against the cool metal of the lamppost. The phone clicks off and I stand staring at my surroundings for a couple of seconds before breathing in deeply and clearing my head of the pressure that seems to be building up as more situations arise. I turn back into the bar and make my way to Sophie who is ordering a drink and talking to Elijah.

"Hey, Soph, sorry bout that…um… my friend is going to be joining me from out of town for a couple of days." I say as Elijah turns towards me.

"Miss Forbes, a friend you say, vampire?"

"Umm… no… she's a witch." His face remains emotionless but as I look past him I see Marcel's shoulders tense back.

_No witches are allowed to do magic. Or I kill them. _I remember Marcel warning me when I first arrived. I'm going to have to ask Sophie about that.

"Well I hope that your friend enjoys the Quarter and finds her stay very welcoming. It was lovely to meet you Miss Forbes, if you'll excuse me I have some business to attend." He says in a formal tone. He starts to walk past me when I call him back.

"Elijah, please call me Caroline." I say with a smile as his lips lift and he nods.

"Of course, it was a pleasure to meet you Caroline." He leaves and I turn back to Sophie who is signalling with her eyes that we should leave. I give a small sharp nod and we start to make our way towards the door.

"Oh, Cherie leaving already?" Marcel's voice comes in as he, Klaus and Kol approach us.

"Well, there is only so much time that I can spend with any of you before I want to stake myself. So I'm actually doing you a favour by preventing my blood spilled everywhere and a clean-up crew being needed." I say with a false smile as Marcel looks me up and down and I stop myself vomiting.

"I must say it's been a pleasure being in your company tonight Caroline, I hope to see you soon. Don't miss me too much" he says with a huge grin.

"Like a stake through the heart." I say as I roll my eyes and turn away. I hear Klaus and Kol chuckle behind me as Sophie and me walk away back to her house. Once we get inside Sophie looks at me with a puzzled expression on my face.

"What?" I say as I scrunch my eyebrows mirroring her puzzled look. She shakes her head and smile.

"Your just like Josephine, incredibly brave and doesn't stand for any bull-shit." She laughs and I smile along with her.

"Your friend, the one coming to town who is she, you said she was a witch?"

"Yeah she is, her name's Bonnie Bennett an-" I get cut off by her gasp.

"Bennett?" she whispers. I nod my head.

"As in Sheila Bennett?"

"How did you know about Grams?" I ask curiously

"She helped me control my magic and Bonnie appears to be my goddaughter."

"Wow, well you learn a new thing every day." I yawn and blink sleepily.

"Tired?" she says with a small giggle and I nod.

"Yeah, I should be going." Sophie starts shaking her head.

"Of course not Caroline, you'll be staying here with me, we're family." She says and drags me up the stairs to a guest room. "Here you can wear this and we'll get your stuff tomorrow morning." She says as she hands me a tank top and pyjama shorts.

"Thanks Soph." I smile and she hugs me tight as I hug her back.

"I'm so glad that you found me, that our family is coming together. Oh what time is Bonnie arriving?"

"She'll be here in the morning, I told her to come to your house. What time are my parents arriving?"

"They'll be here by 3" I take a deep breath in as I absorb the information. I'm going to meet my birth parents, the people who protected me from day 1. Sophie gently holds my hands in hers as she makes contact with my eyes.

"It's ok to be nervous Caroline, your parents are as well. Your life is changing but know that we will all be here every step of the way. I promise." She squeezes my hands and says goodnight, I smile back as she turns and walks out of the room leaving the door slightly ajar. I look out of the window and realise it's a full moon tonight. God I feel so tired, I change into my clothes, climb into the bed and fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow.

Knock Knock! Knock Knock!

My eyes flash open as I hear the thudding on the door, I get out of bed and make my way downstairs. I listen and hear Sophie's light snores telling me that she's still asleep. I make my way to the door and open it to see a figure standing with his back to me

"Klaus" he turns and smirks whilst running his eyes over me.

"Good morning, love, you wouldn't happen to know where Sophie is would you?"

"She's still asleep, do you need anything?" He shakes his head.

"Well I needed to talk to her but seeing as she is still asleep would you mind if I wait in the house till she wakes?" On one hand I want to say no, I have no idea if Sophie would approve, but on the other this might be about something important. I nod my head and turn and walk away from the door. I didn't invite him inside which means that he can only enter if Sophie has allowed him in before.

The floorboard creaks as he steps inside and gives me a smirk as I raise my head minutely to not be condescended upon.

"I'll go wake Sophie up, but don't touch anything!" I say as I point a finger at him. He approaches me and as much as I want to retreat by the dangerous look in his eyes, I stay firmly rooted to the spot. He stops and raises his hand to my finger which is pointing at him, he gently grasps my hand and raises the back of it to his lips all the while keeping his eyes staring into mine.

"Of course I won't sweetheart, and may I say you look ravishing this morning." He murmurs as he gives me a wolfish grin. I blush as I realise that I'm standing in a thin cotton tank top and a pair of small shorts. I compose myself and scoff as I roll my eyes. I make my way up to Sophie's room.

"Hey, Soph…Sophie."

"Just one more minute Jo" She groans whilst referring to me as my mother.

"Sophie, Sophie, wake up. Klaus is here to talk to you." I gasp as she suddenly raises herself up in less than a second with a wild look in her eyes. She grabs her robe and descends down the stairs to where Klaus is standing.

"Why the hell are you here?!" She half shouts as I stand to watch the scene play out.

"Well you called didn't you?" He says through clenched teeth.

"No, I told Elijah to come here, not you!"

"He'll be here any moment" Just then there is a knock on the door and I open it to see Elijah, he swiftly strides in to Sophie.

"I apologize for the delay, I hope Niklaus has been behaving himself" he says as if he's the father of Klaus. I can't help but giggle uncontrollably. They all look at me with raised eyebrows.

"I'm sorry… it's just… it's as if Klaus is a little boy and you're his dad who's been called into school because his son had just started a riot!" I laugh louder as Klaus chuckles along with me.

"Riot, love, you know me so well" he says as our laughter dies down whilst Sophie and Elijah just continue to look at us with their eyebrows raised. I cough and recompose myself when I hear another knock on the door. Sophie opens it and I see Bonnie standing there.

"Bonnie!" II rush towards her smiling as she does the same to me.

"Ahem!" I turn to see Elijah looking at me as if I was acting like a rowdy teenager.

"Oh, Bonnie, meet Elijah and Klaus Mikaelson and Sophie Devereux, Sophie, Elijah, Klaus meet my best friend Bonnie" I say with a huge smile.

"It's lovely to meet you Bonnie, but if you could just excuse us three for a moment." Sophie says and leads Klaus and Elijah away. I turn back to Bonnie.

"Oh, I'm so happy you're here, New Orleans is amazing. Come on I'll show you your room."

"Care, you said that you'll explain everything" Her eyes convey her judgement. I raise my fingers to my lips and then tap my ear to sign that vampires can hear us. Her eyes widen and then she nods. I lead her up to her room.

"So Bonnie tell me everything that happened and then I'll kick Jeremy's ass and you know I can do it." I say with a small smile as she sighs. I sit her down on the bed and wrap my arms around her as she starts to speak.

"I already told you everything that happened Care and all I want to do now is forget about him." Her energy picks up "So tell me what's New Orleans like?" She says with renewed energy. My hearing picks up the front door closing and a few seconds later Sophie enters the room. She gives me a subtle nod to tell me that Elijah and Klaus have left.

"Yeah, about that, you know how I said I'd explain everything, well sit back and grab some popcorn cause this is a long story…"


	5. Chapter 5

Hope you like this chapter, don't worry we meet Rebekah next and learn more about Caroline's background in Mystic Falls. Klaus never went to Mystic Falls but the Mystic Falls gang have hear of the originals, it's like a legend in this story. Next chapter will also include Caroline explaining everything to Klaus and both of them question how it's possible for Caroline to still be alive since she carries the wolf gene but became a vampire. In this, if the person carries the wolf gene and then is turned they will die unless they have Klaus' blood. Enjoy and please remember to review :D

"**I already told you everything that happened Care and all I want to do now is forget about him." Her energy picks up "So tell me what's New Orleans like?" She says with renewed energy. My hearing picks up the front door closing and a few seconds later Sophie enters the room. She gives me a subtle nod to tell me that Elijah and Klaus have left.**

"**Yeah, about that, you know how I said I'd explain everything, well sit back and grab some popcorn cause this is a long story…"**

20 minutes later:

"Wow…well that's…a lot." Bonnie murmurs. I nod along with her as does Sophie. "So let me get this straight, you, Caroline Forbes, are the daughter of a very powerful witch, even more powerful than the Original witch, and your father is a 1000 year old Amory wolf, the 'king' of a royal wolf bloodline."

"Yep"

"And you were given away because your mother was having visions of someone coming after you when you were 5 but now that person is dead. And you're part vampire, part wolf and part witch making you a tribrid."

"Technically, I haven't actually 'unlocked' those sides of me yet, but they do show. I don't drink the regular amount of blood you would expect a vampire to drink, I feel a pull towards the full moon and I can do really simple magic like causing an aneurism."

"And you have a special necklace that hides all of that and only lets other supernatural beings detect your vampire side since that is the most dominant. Quick question, how couldn't I sense it when you were still human?"

"Like the necklace only lets others detect my vampire side now, because it's the most dominant, my human side was the most dominant so the necklace worked in a similar way."

"But shouldn't you be dead since you carried the wolf gene and then turned into a vampire?" I nod slowly and look at Sophie.

"Yeah… that's where it gets complicated, we don't actually fully know why you're not dead." Sophie says as she lets out a deep breath. "But the men that you saw before, they'll help us, well Elijah will. Klaus will just be curious, he's a hybrid, the original hybrid. The most powerful being on the planet but with you, when you master all your sides then you'll probably beat him." I grant a small smile to my face as I can just imagine knocking off his cocky smile but then I'm grounded to my current situation.

"And to top all of that off, I'm meeting my biological parents for the first time today." I close my eyes as I feel Bonnie's warm hand rub my back gently to calm me down. I lay my head on her shoulders.

"I'm sorry Care, I'm sorry that I didn't notice." I shake my head.

"Don't be Bon, I never told you, I never told anyone and I wanted to keep it that way. If I did then everyone would act really weird around me and Damon would probably try to turn me into some sort of creepy, magical weapon." We let out low giggle and the heftiness of the situation fills the room.

"Enough of this, I promised to show you the French Quarter and I will. Come on" I grasp Bonnie's hand and pull her out of the house down to Bourbon Street. The street is filled with street dancers, musicians, artists and vibrant music which electrifies the air. There are jewellery stalls filled with exquisite pieces, food stalls selling ready to go Gumbo and music stands. I drag Bonnie towards the jewellery stand and trace the sky blue edges of gems intertwined with leather bands to hold it together. I buy it quickly whilst Bonnie puts a natural green gemstone necklace around her neck. She pulls me towards the thin, flowing neck scarves as we brush our fingers across the soft fabric and weave in and out through the crowds. I lead her to the street dancers moving to the beat of the fiery salsa music. I remember taking dance classes as a child and follow the swift kicks and twirls of their bodies. A man wearing a night black trilby walks towards me and smirks, his dark eyes light up with mischief and I narrow mine in return. He takes off his hat and bows to me revealing his thick black hair. He places his hat on top of his head and I feel Bonnie nudge me forward as he offers the palm of his hand to me. I can feel a burning on my skin as someone looks over and as I glance over the man's shoulder I see Klaus looking over at me, smirking, with Kol, and Marcel who is talking to Cami beside him. I notice Marcel trying to teach Cami how to dance but her movements hold no rhythm. I focus back on the man in front of me. He continues to smile at me as I shake my head and move back into the crowd which is counteracted with Bonnie pushing me forward into the man's arms. He takes my hand as I glare at Bonnie over my shoulder. He leads me to the middle of the area and the song changes to an edgy pop song. I realise that it's Don't Stop by Roc C. _Oh dear God, it's ok, just try not to fall flat on your face. What the hell are you talking about, you're Caroline Forbes, Miss Mystic Falls, you were trained for this._ I summon up all my courage as the man, who tells me his name is Alex, pulls me into him to assume a ready to dance position. He smiles and nods in beat to the rhythm when he suddenly twirls me out of his arms to face the audience. Just as suddenly he spins me back in and mouths 'ready' I take in a deep breath just as the beat is about to hit and nod. The beat kicks in and my hips start moving and my feet follow his steps which I saw earlier. The moves are fast and quick. He turns me to move his chest against my back and drops me slightly and lifts me to jump and kick me foot into the gap of his calves. I continue to move my feet and laugh as he twirls me out and back in. On the last twirl we switch partners and I hit a solid, toned body which embraces me and pulls me steady. I look into his eyes and the sapphire blue orbs shining back at me couldn't be mistaken for anyone else.

"Klaus?"

"We meet again love, how about a dance?" I'm mesmerised by him and nod without hesitation. He draws me in close and murmurs against my ear.

"Ready?" I nod again as my voice fails me. He starts to move us gently and then picks up the pace, he spins me round to land backwards into his arms and then pulls me back up. I narrow my eyes as he smiles brightly at me. "You said you were ready?" He says with an innocent look in his eyes and a pout, my eyes narrow.

"I'll show you ready" I whisper as I grasp onto his hand and lead him into a gentle sway but kick up the tempo as the beat kicks into the song again. We move around as one on the floor as he lifts, twirls and spins me around him. My legs move in a salsa style and my hips round to the rhythm. I focus on his eyes as he does the same, his moves are fast and sharp and mimic mine as we continue to move fiercely to the song. Our movements reach a peak as the song reaches a climax and Klaus spins me out and pulls me back in tight to his chest when the music stops. We breathe hard onto each other's lips and stare at each other's eyes. My hearing zones back into the crowd and I notice the enthusiastic clapping and the whisper of my name. I regrettably break our intense connection and look over his shoulder to see Bonnie looking at us and I notice a man with blonde hair slicked back and green eyes and the woman with blondish, honey coloured hair and cornflower blue eyes. I recognise them immediately as my parents and grasp on tightly to Klaus' hand without even knowing it as he supports me.

"Caroline" Klaus whispers my name breathlessly. I pull my gaze back to him. "That was amazing, love…" I smile at him when I notice the two people who were behind Bonnie moving away from the crowd.

"Yeah…I'm sorry but I've got to go, I'll see you later, bye." I pull away from him hesitantly and smile as I start running towards the couple who've disappeared from my view. I stop as I reach the end of the crowd and spin to spot my parents, I continue to look, at the people in the crowd, at the dancers, in the restaurants, over the roofs and on the balconies. Klaus' scent fills my sense as he steps in front of me and gently takes hold of my wrists as I continue turning my head to look for them.

"Caroline, love, are you ok?" His voice fills my ears but I don't take any notice.

"Care, what's wrong?" Bonnie asks panicky as she stands next to Klaus. "Care?"

"They were here." I murmur.

"Who, Care, who was here?"

"My parents, they were here, I saw them." I look at Bonnie as her eyes widen in realisation and she begins to look around and spots Sophie. She urges her over and Sophie sees me looking around.

"Honey?"

"Her parents are here Sophie, but we can't see them."

"Caroline, we need to get inside." I look at Sophie who is looking at me worriedly. Nod and try to move out of Klaus' grasp. He doesn't let go an stares into my eyes. I see him looking for confirmation that I'm fine. I give him a small smile and nod as I gently pull my wrists free.

"What about your parents?" he asks curiously.

"Nothing, look Klaus I'll tell you later, but now I've got to go so please." I motion at my hands which he releases but lets his fingers brush against my pulse causing me to shiver. He notices and gives me a small smirk which I return. I start to walk with Sophie and Bonnie back to the house when I can't help but glance back at Klaus who gives me a smile which I return. Just as we reach the door I hear someone scream my name.

"CAROLINE!" I turn my head slightly and see it's Klaus as his eyes widen in shock, my body numbs for a second before I hear a growl behind me. Werewolf. I turn just as it bites into my neck. His teeth pierce my skin and I can feel the effects of the venom enter my body when the wolf is thrown back and I'm pulled into Klaus' body and supported against his chest as his arms embrace me. I see Marcel and a group of vampires take down the wolf and feel the weight from my feet become non-existent as Klaus picks me up and carries me into Sophie's house. "You're alright sweetheart, you're safe, it's okay, I'm here…" I feel him murmur against temple as he lays me down on the sofa and puts himself behind me. Bonnie, Sophie, Elijah and Kol enter the house to witness us. Klaus pulls back his sleeve and bites into his wrist and places it against my lips. His blood is intoxicating and I can't control the urge to bite into his succulent skin and begin to feel his sweet blood fill my mouth. "Have at it sweetheart…" he whispers into my hair as I feel sharp pain in the gums of my mouth and a second set of fangs pierce into the inside of my lips.

"Klaus, wait…" Sophie says as she notices my eyes start to glaze over and black veins replace the red coloured veins of a vampire. I pull away from Klaus' wrist and arch my back as my body takes in a deep breath involuntarily and breathes out gold vapour which floats in the air and then dissipates. I growl and suddenly twist to grab Klaus and pin him to the wall. My previously sky blue eyes turn bright gold and I push Klaus further into the wall as he stares at me open mouthed.

"Caroline, sweetheart." He murmurs as he lifts his hand to gently brush down my left cheek. The veins under my eyes disappear and I breath out some more gold vapour which hovers between me and Klaus and then slowly fades. I stare into Klaus' dark blue eyes and they're the last thing I see before emptiness fills my sight and I feel myself slump into Klaus as his arms surround me and hold me close.


	6. Chapter 6

Hope you like it please review and enjoy :D

"**Have at it sweetheart…" he whispers into my hair as I feel sharp pain in the gums of my mouth and a second set of fangs pierce into the inside of my lips.**

"**Klaus, wait…" Sophie says as she notices my eyes start to glaze over and black veins replace the red coloured veins of a vampire. I pull away from Klaus' wrist and arch my back as my body takes in a deep breath involuntarily and breathes out gold vapour which floats in the air and then dissipates. I growl and suddenly twist to grab Klaus and pin him to the wall. My previously sky blue eyes turn bright gold and I push Klaus further into the wall as he stares at me open mouthed. **

"**Caroline, sweetheart." He murmurs as he lifts his hand to gently brush down my left cheek. The veins under my eyes disappear and I breath out some more gold vapour which hovers between me and Klaus and then slowly fades. I stare into Klaus' dark blue eyes and they're the last thing I see before emptiness fills my sight and I feel myself slump into Klaus as his arms surround me and hold me close.**

The air hummed and lapped at my arms as I groaned and stretched feeling the soft silk beneath me. "Oww…" I let out a deep sigh as I push my fingertips against my temple and rub it to push back the sharp pain in my head.

"Good morning to you too, sweetheart" I jump back as his voice floats into my ear as does the sound of drums and trumpets outside and the birds fluttering. I fall backwards off the bed as noise surrounds me and fills my ears. I take a deep breath again and focus on just Klaus' throaty voice as he chuckles quietly.

"It's not funny!" I snap as he looks down at me from his standing position and reaches out a hand. I ignore his hand and continue to lie on the floor trying to separate the noises. "Why is everything so loud…can vampires even get hangovers?" I groan as the curtains are opened and sunlight shines into my eyes. Klaus grasps my hand and pulls me up to his toned chest and as I open my eyes to look at him the sweetest scent embraces me and I realise that it's Klaus' blood. Black veins ripple under my eyes as they turn yellow.

"Caroline…?" he whispers as I can't control the bloodlust and my fangs burst and I pull Klaus into me and sink my teeth into the succulent flesh of his neck. He groans and I cling tightly to him as I push him into the wall causing it to crack. The blood runs down my throat and I can feel the gorgeous liquid flow into my mouth. "Caroline…" I moan in response as he gains control of his body and spins me into the wall and lies his body flat against mine. "Caroline sweetheart, you have to stop." He murmurs into my ear and groans as I refuse and crush him into me letting him feel the curves of my body. "Love, stop, please." His breath hits my skin and causes goose bumps making me realise that his heartbeat is slowing and that I need to let go. I spin him back into the wall and push him away. I throw myself into the opposite wall to get as far away from him as possible but the sweet smell of the crimson blood is surrounding me. He looks at me mesmerized as I try to calm myself down and block him but I can't.

"Klaus get out!" He shakes his head and takes a step forward towards me. I force myself back into the wall causing it to branch out in cracks. "Klaus get out now! I can't stop, you blood.. your blood is intoxicating" he continues to step forward and places his hands on my shoulders. I turn my head away from him making him move closer and turn my head towards his. His eyes bore into mine and a sudden calmness washes over me.

The door burst open and Elijah runs in, "Niklaus!" he stops frozen in his tracks as he looks between my crimson mouth and Klaus' scarlet neck.

"Get out!" Klaus hisses as he continues to keep my eyes focused. Bonnie and Sophie enter the room and their scent surround me and I feel like I'm choking. My eyes fall ablaze again and I grasp onto Klaus' wrist to anchor myself. "Everyone out now!" they don't hesitate and leave immediately as they realise that my bloodlust is out of control.

When everyone leaves Klaus lessens the pressure on my shoulders and runs his hands up to my neck and moves in even closer.

"Ok?" he murmurs into the air. I nod hesitantly as the smell of blood tries to lure me in again.

"I can't…"

"Shhh, you're ok sweetheart, you'll be fine, I'll help you."

"Promise?" I whimper.

He looks me deep into my eyes. "Promise" he whispers resolutely. My gaze flickers to his now healed neck and blood soaked shirt. I notices my eyes and realises that his blood is tempting me again. He takes hold of my hands and leads me to the bathroom. "Sit, love" I raise myself onto the counter as he flashes off and returns changed into a new shirt which shows off his numerous necklaces. He steps in between my legs and opens the cabinet behind me and takes out a white cloth and rinses it with water. He gently lays a hand on my cheek and holds me in position as he brushes the cloth softly against my flesh, running it across my cheeks, the corners of my mouth and chin. He looks at me and smiles making his dimples appear and I return it with a small smile as I continue to fight of the urge to sink my teeth into his luscious blood. He notices my eyes glaze over and raises an eyebrow in amusement. I see his expression and blush, lowering my head and then returning his gaze full force.

"I'm sorry." I murmur as he lowers the cloth and brushes off blood droplets from my chest. He shakes his head and chuckles.

"Don't be sweetheart, you couldn't help finding my blood incredibly delicious." He smirks cockily as I roll my eyes but let out a small giggle. His fingers twirl around my hair and move it across to the other side as he moves closer to check my neck for any blood and wipes it away. "I must say that I found the experience extremely enticing…" he breathes into my ear and moves back wiggling his eyebrows. I can't help but laugh loudly and forget about my bloodlust.

"Just so you know, I'm too smart to be seduced by you." He smirks.

"Well that's why I like you, love." Our eyes meet in an intense connection when it's suddenly broken as the bathroom door opens to reveal Sophie.

"Sorry, but um… Caroline, your parents are here…"


	7. Chapter 7

This isn't an update, I'm sooooo sorry I've been busy with school and other stuff but I have written 3/4 of Justification chapter 7 and I'm half way through the rest of the next chapters of my other stories. I promise I will upload them tomorrow, pinkie promise :D

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed any of my stories, it's been great to get your opinions on the stories but please keep reviewing and adding ideas on whre you would like the plots to go and if you have any ideas about certain characters.

Again thank you and I promise I will update tomorrow.


End file.
